My Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3
Factions Good Factions US Rangers TF 141 Bad Factions Russians New Persian Empire Ladernts terrorism group Characters Rangers Sgt.Foley Cpl. Dunn Pvt.Ramirez Cpl.Johnson Pvt.Stewart Pfc.Simpson TF 141 Cpt.Price Sgt.Mactavish Pvt. John "Colt" Jones "Phantom" "Cyclops" "Weaver" "Domino" Nikloai Restiance Artan "Albo" Kartavi Russians Makarov General Dimitri Maletski New Persian Empire Mohammad Okhovat Ladernts Terroism Group Kostrov Ladernts Story Price, Soap, and Niklaoi head to Credhill, England (In COD 4 soap had FNG their) Find a new man Phantom (Ghosts brother) and John "Colt" Jones. Domino also a new man figures their is a Nuclear explosion in Algrave a county in Portugal and in Sacsen a county in Germany. Domino says if it keeps happening the Core of the Earth will rip a part causing a doomsday. So then Domino figures out the new Genral is coming and as a shocker it is LT.MacMillan. As Price goes over to him and shakes his hand Phantom and Colt wonder who is that. They figure out that they are going to go to Albania. After watching the news MacMillan thinks Iran is now making a new Persian Empire. In Iran Foley and his group head to Tehran,Iran and try to assainate Mohammad Okhovat Ramirez finding a sniper with one bullet left kills Mohammad and then Ramirez, Foley, Dunn, and Pvt. Stewart steal a Honda Accord and drive all the way to Turmenstien. In Albania the Task Force meets an Albanian ressitance unit and head all the way to were all the Soldiers are Tirana. After the fighting Nikloai picks up all of them including a new member of TF 141 Artan "Albo" Kartavi. And they all head to Moldova but then they see Russian troops with Persian Troops. But then they all see the troops and then Niklaoi drops a bomb on the large group then lands all of them then the see the sign Moldova- Ukraine Border. But they are ambushed and captured by Makarovs men. In Turmenstien the men stop at a gas station in the middle of a desert as Stewart fills it up they he looks to the left and dodges a bullet and gets back in the car. The Ladernts terroism group is following them and Ramirez takes his M4A1 and fights back. As they get ride of him they see a Persian Helicopter and Persian truck transports and Ramiraz shoots an RPG man and it flies out of his hands and he takes it and shoots down the Helicopter. and Ramiraz keeps shooting the trucks until you drive into the gas station and as they pass it shoots the machine and all the cars explode except for their's. And then they find a military base and steal a helicopter and head to their base in Afganistan. In Ukraine in a safehouse they all are tied to chair and then Albo always had a knife in his hand and helps every one escape. They all find Niklaoi and his chopper out side pertending to be a russian Soldier and then they all go through the bulding and go to the chopper and head to Russia. In Afganistan they get 2 more soldiers Johnson and Simpson but then the Ladernts invade the base. As they all fight the soldiers they all take a Black Hawk with 5 other Black Hawks and head to Stalingrad. TF 141 finds Domino, Cyclops, Weaver, and MacMillan in Moscow with US Marines they decide that Price, Cyclops,Domino, and MacMillan will head to Siberia. Soap, Phantom, Colt, and Albo will go to Kodiak Island Niklaoi will stay in a air base in Alaska. In Stalingrad it looks like a waste land and then hear a loud voice and realize it is General Maletski Simpson,Johnson,and Dunn go to the east bulding and the rest on the west bulding as Maletski raises his hand Dunn Shoots his hand and Foley shoots his head. But the east bulding blows up and the guys from the west bulding leave. They see Dunn come out with a file and Stewart carries him to the Black Hawk. In Siberia MacMillan finds Makarov and spears him off a cliff wich means MacMillian fell Price looks and saw that MacMillan and rescues him but finds Makarovs head and they all leave go to the Black Hawk but Cyclops throws Domino on board the Black Hawk and Cyclops getting shot. Kodiak Island they all find Kostrov Ladernts and Albo tells them all and capture him but he take the M9 out of Colts pocket and Albo throws a knife at his head. Niklaoi comes and takes them all back to England. In the middle of the ride they see the Artic ocean flood Northern Russia and a massive earthquake that shakes the entire earth Doomsday has arrived. Category:Games Category:Future Ideas